


Creature Comforts

by Emilx311



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Dragon Tobirama, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Mystical Creatures, Phoenix Uchiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: As a dragon Tobirama was used to being hated and feared and chased away from the children he only wanted to teach. When he is discovered with his latest batch of students he is prepared for the same thing to happen. Madara however, has different plans.





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MadaTobi week Fantasy and Creatures. I may end up coming back to play around in this universe more as I had a few ideas that didn't make it into this fic.

Tobirama has lived a long life. In that time, he has seen and learned many things. It would be hard not to as he had made it his mission to learn as much as he possibly can. He has also passed that knowledge on to as many as he can. As much as he values the things he has learned, he values the chance to pass the, on more, much to the irritation of many. He really did not see what the other races found so objectional about his habit of teaching, but their reactions were extremely irritating. He had to work hard to bury his instincts every time the adults dragged his students away and banned them from ever seeing him again. Separating a dragon from its hoard was always dangerous after all, though given his nature, Tobirama knew he would always have to be different. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn’t just kidnap his students. They needed their homes and families and other things he just could not provide to them in order to thrive. Because of this he had forced himself to develop an almost unheard-of amount of control over himself. 

Everyone knew that dragons had a hoard that they guarded with deadly force. Everyone knew that to touch a dragon’s hoard was tantamount to suicide. This was, on the whole, true. What was not true was the perception other species had that all dragons hoarded things like gold and precious gems which they hid in caverns. What was not true was the assumption that if you saw a dragon you were close to its hoard and in extreme danger of being attacked. It was the rise of these ideas that had his kin hiding further and further away from the world with every passing year.

The reality of it was that, like with other species, each dragon was different-in hoard and in temperament. Once they hit puberty, young dragons would begin to feel the urge to hoard, what they then began to collect was unique to each dragon. Something in them would tell them what they needed to collect, and once they had enough of it, dragons would move out of their parent’s dens to create their own. There was no real way to tell what a dragon would be driven to hoard when they reached this stage, though sometimes an educated guess could be made.

His elder brother Hashirama, for example, had always been drawn to the forest. Their parents always had to fight to get Hashirama to return to their mountain den at night. So, it had surprised no one when he began collecting and growing saplings. He was now the proud owner of a huge forest filled with all sorts of plants and animals in addition to his trees. The first ones he’d collected were all planted around the meadow he and his mate slept in, near the very center of the forest.

Mito, Hashirama’s mate, was a water dragon. She hoarded seals, and books on sealing (she also had lots of ink, brushes, and paper, but that was more for practicalities sake than instinct). These she hid in a cave hidden by a small spring near his brother’s meadow. Tobirama had never seen her full collection, though they would occasionally do trades.

His cousin, Touka, had ended up the opposite of his brother when it came to her hoard. Everyone had assumed she would hoard naginatas, or at least weaponry, given her love of them. Instead she had begun hoarding calendars, though she claimed they hadn’t felt quite right, they were the best she could find to appease her instincts. This was solved a few years ago when she had noticed other species with boards and calendars which read X days since Y. Something had clicked, and soon her walls were covered with these. In typical Touka fashion she had proceeded to use them to mock the rest of them by filling them with captions such as “Since Hashirama apologized to a twig”, or “Since Tobirama’s lab blew up”. The worst apart was that she made sure to keep them accurate and up-to-date (Tobirama suspected Mito may have made her some seals to help with that).

His own hoarding of knowledge was not a surprise to his family, though his hoarding of students was. He had, for a time, tried simply seeking out knowledge, but it had quickly become clear that this was not enough for his instincts. Some inner part of him screamed that his knowledge needed to be shared. Screamed as it saw children of all species left unable to so much as spell their own names. Intelligent children who could do so much with the things he knew. Tobirama was unable to do anything but give in to that voice. And so, no matter how often it ended in anger and pain, he continued to seek out students to teach over and over again. He couldn’t bring himself to regret doing so even as the pattern seemed set to continue to repeating itself.

He certainly couldn’t bring himself to regret his current set of students, spread out around him. Six children from the village down the hill from their current location or the surrounding clans. Hiruzen was a skinchanger from a clan of them. His alternate form was a monkey, and he loved to swing through the trees no matter which form he was in. Torifu was part giant. Though he was still small, Tobirama was sure he would grow as tall and strong as the rest of his clan. Homura, Koharu, and Danzo were all human and Tobirama refused to tolerate anyone calling them lesser for it. Humans were just as important to the world as any other species and deserved as much respect and consideration as any other. Finally, the last member of the group was Kagami, a young phoenix from the Uchiha clan. He was a hyper and happy youngster, always hoping around and ready with a joke and a laugh. Quite different from his solemn and reserved clansmen who Tobirama had observed on occasion over the years.

No, he could not regret taking the chance to teach these six. Could not regret answering their questions. Could not regret telling them tales from lands far away. Could not regret teaching them about the forests, about the trees and plants that could heal and hurt. Could not regret the practical and survival tips he had given them. Could not regret encouraging their curiosity and drive. Could not regret the chance to impart a bit of his precious knowledge to others who could use it. He wishes, as he always does, that he could have had longer with them, that he could have taught them more, but he cannot-does not-regret choosing to teach them in the first place. Does not regret it even as he meets wide black eyes with red flames hidden within from across the clearing. Does not regret even as he stares at the one who will take these six away and cause him so much pain.

He knew, of course, that the adult phoenix would be able to tell what he was at a glance. Even in his humanoid form the telltale signs of his species were impossible to ignore. The long, curled horns poking up through his hair, his eyes with elongated pupils which he knew practically glowed with all the intensity of a dragon’s love for their hoard, not to mention his distinct markings. Though most of those were hidden under the simple long-sleeved shirt and pants he wore but the three on his face stood out starkly against his pale skin. There was nothing he could do about them. Just as the Uchiha could not hide or smother the flames that burned within them dragons were unable to disguise the marks of their nature. If you knew what to look for, and most did, it was always obvious when a dragon was about. Which, of course, did nothing to help their persecution and isolation.

Tobirama breathed deeply and prepared himself for the inevitable pain and separation that was to come. He pushed down his instincts, the part of him that growled to change forms and take his students away to his den where he would be free to protect and teach them without interruptions. He firmly repeated to himself all the reasons why that was a bad idea as he waited for the explosion that always followed an adult’s discovery of his teaching, but it never came. The Uchiha seemed stunned. All he did was stand silently and stare at him. Tobirama was rather disconcerted by it (and also slightly concerned honestly). The silence stretched on lone enough for the children to notice the arrival of the second adult.

“Madara-shishou?” Kagami asked in confusion after he had turned to see what his teacher was looking at. He tilted his head in a silent question, what was his mentor and clan head doing all the way out here?

“Brat”, Madara managed to shake himself out of his shock, “you’re supposed to tell someone where you’re going when you leave the compound”. He gave his younger clansmen a stern look with that reminder, it was for his own safety after all. The boy did at least look slightly abashed at that.

“But I was with my friends! And Tobirama-sensei, who’s an adult, was here the whole time to watch us so it was safe!” Kagami protested. Madara rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps so, but we didn’t know that did we?” He pressed the younger.

“Oh…I’m sorry for worrying you shishou!” Kagami declared, sounding honestly contrite about it. He was not a bad child, Madara knew, he just got overexcited.

“It’s alright, but do try to remember in the future. Now, why don’t you introduce me to this teacher of yours, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen him around before” Madara commented, his eyes once again seeking Tobirama out.

“Right! Madara-shishou this is Tobirama-sensei. He’s been teaching us a whole bunch of cool stuff! Sensei, this is Madara-shishou, he’s the head of my clan!” Kagami was practically vibrating with happiness about being able to introduce two of his favourite people. Tobirama hated to think of how disappointed the boy was going to be when this meeting ended with him never being allowed to see Tobirama again.

“Thank you Kagami” he said, giving the boy a gentle smile and ruffling his curly hair. “Now, it’s almost dinner time so you and your friends should be heading home while Uchiha-sama and I have a quick chat”. He made sure to keep the smile on his face as he shoed his students back towards the village ignoring the familiar pang of pain the separation brought him.

“Madara” the man next to him spoke up. He turned to the phoenix in surprise and confusion, only to see a light blush spread out over his cheeks. “Please, there’s no need for the formality, just call me Madara”.

“Madara” Tobirama agrees, noting the small shiver the other gives when he does. He feels wrong-footed and more than a little confused. Being civil when the children were around made sense, he wouldn’t have wanted to alarm them after all. But they were gone now, so where was the yelling? The demands for him to leave the children alone? The threats of what would be done to him if he ever dared come near them? Those were what he was expecting, what he had always been faced with in the past, so he has no idea how to react when Madara just smiles at him.

“You have a beautiful voice” comes out of his mouth and Madara is horrified. He’d meant to say something cool and intelligent, something befitting his position as Uchiha clan head, but his brain seemed to have decided to desert him. This was not what he’d been expecting when he’d followed Kagami to find out where the brat had been sneaking away to lately. His first glimpse of the man had taken his breath away, even though the other had been facing away from him. Wanting some time to compose himself and also to observe what was going on. Even with his immediate attraction he was very aware that the being was a strange adult who was along with a bunch of children including one from his clan. No matter how beautiful his figure lithe figure may be, Madara wouldn’t hesitate to kill the other if he had done anything to harm any of the children. 

It became quickly apparent that this was not at all the case. All six of the children visibly adored him, talking over each other to tell “sensei” what had been happening lately. The other man had laughed, a sound that seemed to reverberate straight through Madara’s core, and had kindly scolded them to take turns. He sat them down in a circle, a change in position which revealed his face to the phoenix for the first time. Madara is fairly sure his heart honestly stopped for a few moments at the sight of it. The horns had told him that the other was not human from the start, but now he could tell that the other was, of all things, a dragon! (Could share his lifespan, wouldn’t loose him, a voice deep inside him whispered.) He was also the most beautiful creature Madara had ever laid eyes on, and he could only imagine how much more amazing the other’s true form must be.

Gleaming curved ivory horns stuck out of soft looking silver hair that almost matched them in shade. A narrow, delicate face with full pink lips and sharp silver brows lay under that, the features only enhanced by the three deep red lines painted on them. Lines the same colour as the dragon’s eyes. Deep ruby orbs that shone with all the passion his species were known for, but which were also soft with affection and pride for the children in front of him as he praised their accomplishments and patiently answered their questions.

Madara was honestly not sure how long he’d been watching them for before his body decided on its own to step out into the clearing. His inner flame had been twisting inside of him, trying to reach out, to claim this beautiful perfect creature he had found. And then, those eyes he’d been admiring had met his and it had been all he could do to hold onto his form. All he could do to stop the flames inside him from rushing up to consume him and renew him to his true form of air and fire, to soar out of those flames and scream his find and his claim for all to hear. Even now he could still feel the flame in him flickering at his skin in an attempt to escape.

“Er, thank you?” Tobirama replied, not really sure what else he could have said to that. He really was feeling very wrong-footed at the moment. He had expected yelling and threats; he was used to yelling and threats. He was not used to receiving compliments, especially not from adults of other species. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time a non-dragon adult had had a peaceful conversation with him! (There were a few exceptions, griffins for example got along well with dragons but few other species did.) Deciding he would really rather get this over and done with so he could go safely let his irritation, anger, and pain out before licking his metaphorical wounds, he tried to prompt the other back on track. “You want to talk about Kagami and the others I assume?” This, thankfully, did seem to shake the phoenix out of his trance…at least mostly.

“Oh, um, Kagami? Kagami, yes!” He stutters out before clearing his throat and trying again for something more cohesive (how was he supposed to focus on words with his fire licking his limbs with delicious warmth as they reached out for the other?). “I mean, yes, if you have a minute, I would very much appreciate that” he amended, pleased with himself for actually making sense. Tobirama nodded slowly. That was, again, not what he was expecting-which seemed to be becoming a theme with the phoenix.

“Of course,” he responded, tilting his head towards the other and silently urging him to get on with it.

“Oh um, well, Tobirama-may I call you Tobirama?” Madara paused long enough for the dragon to nod. “Tobirama” he repeated, just to taste the feel of it on his lips, “Tobirama I would very much appreciate it if you could give me a quick summary of what you have been teaching Kagami and the others. And, if possible, we could try to make some of it align more closely with what he is being taught by others. Also, it would be good to find a permanent time for you to meet, and perhaps arrange for a meeting place a bit closer to the village? You can continue meeting here if you’re more comfortable with that, but it would be nice to have the children closer in case anything happens. Oh, and um, the elders will likely want another adult to sit in on your lessons for awhile, just to be sure everything is okay. Because they’re paranoid and don’t really know you, not because you’re doing anything wrong or because you’re untrustworthy! Because you seem very kind and good with them and…” Madara trailed off, his blush returning full force. He’d started off so well, but he didn’t want Tobirama to think that Madara thought he was doing anything wrong! He flicked a glance at the dragon and found him looking shocked, as though Madara had struck him, not just asked him about some logistical matters.

“Are you, um, are you okay? If something I said would cause a problem, we can likely work something else out” he tried to reassure the other, reaching out but stopping short of actually touching. Tobirama, meanwhile, blinked wide red eyes and wondered if he was dreaming.

“You-you’re not telling me to never come near them again? You want to let me keep teaching them? You do know what I am don’t you? You can’t have missed it!” Tobirama’s words were barely above a whisper and were coloured with old pain and suppressed hope. Madara felt his own heart ache in sympathy while his flames flared again, this time accompanied by the urge to hunt down anyone who had ever hurt the other and drown them in fire. ‘Later’ he promised himself, for now he had to reassure Tobirama that he would not be another to hurt him.

“No, I’m not. I watched you with the children today”, he refused to be ashamed of protecting his clan, and especially Kagami. Somehow, he knew that Tobirama would understand. “And they clearly all but worshiped you. It was also clear how much you cared for them in turn. You were kind and patient and encouraged them to learn and question. You push them, but do not get angry if they fall, and instead you help them to stand again even more strongly. I saw nothing to make me think that you would ever harm them. Instead, I saw many things that showed how much of a positive influence you are on them. Why would I separate Kagami from someone who both encourages him and actively helps him to be better? As I said, the elders will probably want another adult to observe for a time to be absolutely sure, but I wouldn’t just cut you off without cause!” Madara harrumphed and crossed his arms at the end of his impassioned speech. Tobirama was looking at him with awe and growing hope, but there was one thing the phoenix had not mentioned which still made him warry of trusting Madara’s words.

“Most would consider my species cause enough to chase me away” he forced himself to say, watching the other’s reaction closely. Madara’s eyes flashed red visibly with fire and made a noise of contempt.

“Most people are idiots. Dragons are only dangerous if you provoke them first. The chance to learn from a creature as old and wise as you is an opportunity few could ever dream of and ought to be treasured as such!” The phoenix grumbled. Most species could be dangerous, could cause harm if they really wanted to! Dragons could certainly be very dangerous, but they were still sentient beings and deserved the respect other species took for granted!

Tobirama stared at the huffing phoenix before him, angry not at him but on his behalf, and felt something shift within him. The other male was beautiful, he noticed distantly under the waves of relief crashing through him. He was tall and broad with clear muscles defining his body. His pale skin was off-set by his dark eyes (which, as Tobirama had noticed earlier, glowed with his inner flames) and his absolute main of black hair which hung long and wild down his back. He had already shown he had all the passion and fire his kind were known for, and protective instincts that would do any dragon proud. He cared for his family, but was not rash, as shown by how he’d observed and gotten a feel for what was happening before revealing himself to Tobirama. And, most important to his draconic instincts, the phoenix had been close to his hoard but had not taken from it, had in fact found a way to help Tobirama keep it!

‘Helped use keep what is ours’ his instincts whispered to him. ‘Helped protect our hoard. Trustworthy, smart, strong, a good mate’ they insisted. ‘Claim, mate, keep’ they urged him, insisting the other had already shown his willingness by protecting their hoard. Tobirama was thankful for his practice and control since he was well aware that the other had no idea what he’d just down and how significant it was to his kind. He couldn’t simply lunge over and bite his claim unto the phoenix, no matter how much he may want to. His instincts were right that the other would make a wonderful mate.

“Thank you” he said, reaching out to grab and squeeze Madara’s hand. He made sure to meet the other’s eyes so that the phoenix would be able to see his sincerity. “Really, thank you. I do not know that there are words able to express the true depth of what you have just done for me. You have shown me kindness where no other ever has, and no matter how long the years of my life I will not forget it. I am happy to agree to your conditions; I only hid my lessons because I believed that I would be driven away. The only thing I would request is that you be the one to accompany the children to their lessons. You have proven yourself to be fair in judgement and not inclined to rashness. Also, it is selfish, but I would very much like the chance to get to know you more, and if you would permit it, to court you.” Tobirama knew he was blushing terribly by the time he was done, but he had always believed it better to be honest and straight forward about things.

Madara stared at him, at this beautiful creature that care so for a member of his clan, and who was _thanking_ him for the chance to continue to do so. Who had apparently been driven away from others he had cared for so often he felt he had to hide. At the dragon that made his flames sing as no one ever had. At the man who had easily agreed to all his conditions in order to keep teaching his charges. At the one his soul desired who wished to spend more time with him. Who trusted him over others! Who had just asked for the chance to court him. Triumph and glee flared through him. He knew that his form was wavering slightly and that the bottom of his hair was starting to smoke, but he could not care less. His grin widened even more as he took the hand holding his and weaved their fingers together.

“I would love nothing more than to get to know you, but there is no need for you to court me. My flame and my soul have burned for you since I first saw you with the children earlier. If you would have me, they will burn for you until the flame is no more” he swore to Tobirama. The dragon would not recognize the traditional phoenix vow meant to be given to the mate their instincts chose, but he could clearly understand the weight the words carried. Tobirama took Madara’s other hand in his and made his own vow.

“You have protected what is precious to me without greed or incentive. You have proven yourself more than worthy of being my mate. I would have you and mark you as mine to possess and protect as fiercely as I do my hoard. I would give you everything I have and am, and take all you have and are as mine in return until my heart no longer beats to love it and my body cannot move to defend it”. As with Tobirama, Madara did not recognize the words themselves, but could tell from the power and gravity of them what they were.

Magic and fire flashed from their combined hands once Tobirama finished speaking, marking the moment their vows were burned into their very souls. A moment later Tobirama was lunging forward and sinking his fangs into the phoenix’s neck, leaving his permanent mark and claim on the man that was now his mate. He stepped back just as Madara finally lost the battle he’d been waging with his flames. They burst out of him, erupting everywhere and burning anything close to him to ash except for Tobirama. The dragon was now tied to Madara and his flames could and would never do him any harm. He emerged from the flames in bird form and used the moment from the explosion to push him higher as he screamed. He screamed out his victory and his triumph to the skies before swooping back down to swirl around his mate, trailing flames which did no more than tickle the dragon as he went. Tobirama laughed in elation at the display before copying his new mate and transforming. He let loose a roar to match Madara’s as he launched himself into the air to join the phoenix in the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311)


End file.
